Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
|media = Nintendo DS game card |input = Gamepad, Touchscreen }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is the third Call of Duty video game developed for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by n-Space, who developed the previous two Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, and was published by Activision. The game takes place in the same setting as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the same first-person shooter gameplay found in its predecessors, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. It includes new weapons and vehicles, new mini-games such as cracking computer terminals, and taking control of UAV Recon Drones and an AC-130 gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized also features a six-person online multiplayer mode, a Survival mode in which players must fend off waves of enemies at once, and an Arcade mode where players must complete the single-player campaign in a set time limit for points and unlockable achievements. There is also be a new interface and improved controls and mobility. The AI was be improved as well: enemies will take cover, charge at you, pull back when the player enters the room, and your allies will support you better. Plot The game is set five years after Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Ruler Prince Farhad has left the country due to the Ultranationalists. In the middle of this, he decides to purchase a nuclear device to use against the them. The Gopher Squad of the SAS and the Warthog Squad USMC quickly work together to prevent the construction and activation of the nuclear device. The nuke is discovered to be supplied by Colonel Ayala, who Sgt. O' Neil and Gopher Squad are ordered to capture. They enter his compound, only to discover that he was killed. Info is extracted from his computer which leads the SAS to a weapons factory in the north. The factory is then infiltrated and explosive charges are planted on the factory's supports. Gopher Squad escapes the factory, only to discover the nuke has been transported away. The squad then advances to a cliff overlooking the route of the nuke's transport vehicle, and destroys the tanks protecting it with a FGM-148 Javelin. The team leaves the area by boat, leaving the nuke to be recovered by a clean-up crew. Then Zach Parker and Warthog Squad are alerted that the nuke has been sighted north of their location. A UAV Recon Drone is sent to survey all possible areas where the nuke could be hidden. The possible locations are lowered to three different areas, which are investigated using a HAZ Mat robot. The nuke is thought to be at the final location, but it is only large amounts of radiation behind. Warthog Squad leaves the area in a Humvee found in the third location, heading towards a shipyard, rumored to be the location of the nuke. The team raids the shipyard, checking multiple wharehouses, only to find that the nuke is going to be transported away. Warthog Squad fails to recover the nuke, leaving its destination unknown. The SAS receive info that there is an informant named Al-Baq, who knows where the nuke is. The USMC send a squad of tanks to escort Gopher Squad to Al-Baq's location. When the tanks are heavily damaged, Gopher Squad leaves on foot, to Al-Baq's location. They fight their way to an enemy supply area, where they rest there, and continue to his location. When Al-Baq is secured, he reveals the location of the nuke, an oil rig off the coast of and unnamed city. The USMC send in an helicopter to transport Warthog Squad to the city, where they will fight their way to the shore to aquire a boat, as approach by air is too dangerous. Warthog arrives at the oil rig, where they fight their way to the top, only to see a helicopter departing with the nuke. The helicopter is then tracked to a Russian power plant, where an AC-130 gunship protects the advancing Gopher Squad from above. Gopher Squad fights their way to the inside of the power plant, only to find that the nuke is armed. Sgt. O'Neil, manages to deactivate the nuke, protecting all of Russia. Single Player Campaign Levels *Training *Distant information *Wrecking crew *Interception *Recon mission *Needle in a haystack *On the run *Closing in *Armored escort *Hostile territory *Informant extraction *Helicopter insertion *To the rig *Oil rig confrontation *Clearing the way *Winter assault * Last chance Weapons * M9 * SPAS-12 * Skorpion * AA-12 * MP5 * M249 SAW * P90 * M4A1 Carbine/Red Dot * RPG-7 * Minigun * M2 Browning machine gun * Knife * M67 * USP .45 * M16 * Flashbang * MG4 * FGM-148 Javelin * AN 94 * MP7 * Browning M1919 * Explosive tip crossbow * AUG A3 * ARX-160 * M40A3 * AK-74 Characters * Sgt. Zach Parker: A U.S. Marine and main protagonist (Returning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). * Sgt. Patrick O' Neil: An S.A.S. member and main protagonist (this is possibly Bravo 9 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). * Cpt. Bell: An NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. * Sgt. Walker: An NPC and O 'Neil's squadmate. * Cpt. Weston: An NPC and Parker's commanding officer. * Sgt. Baker: An NPC and Parker's squadmate. (He disappears in "Oil rig confrontation" though) * Al-Baq: Informant who is recovered in the mission Informant Extraction. * Prince Farhad: The former ruler of the Middle-East Kingdom and purchaser of the nuclear device. * Colonel Ayala: Major arms source in South America. Provided nuke to Prince Farhad, but was killed by Farhad's insurgents later. Gameplay tutorials * AC-130H Spectre This level is relatively easy. Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, be sure to immediately destroy any vehicles you see, because they can fire back at you in less than 10 secounds. There is a part where approximately 8 vehicles will show up. Be sure to shoot the ones with your 25mm gun first, shoot the far away ones with your 105mm gun and quickly move on to another vehicle closest using your 50mm gun. By the time you do this, you will get a warning that you are "hit". Be sure to quickly take the rest by changing back to your 105 mm, and quickly change to the 50mm gun to destroy the other one. By the time you do that, the 105mm gun will be ready. Gameplay Gameplay from Call of Duty: Mordern Warfare: Mobilized: Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare : Mobilized - Official GamesCom Trailer Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare Mobilized Launch Trailer Video:Call of Duty : Modern Warfare - Mobilized (n-space, 2009) Nintendo DS (1/2) Trivia *The graphics of the games has been improved, and weapons now have more details than Call of Duty 4. *When you shoot at your own team, you can see blood coming out, but you can't kill him. *There seems to be a glitch, where when your throw a grenade or a flashbang, and pick it up, you can not throw it somewhere else *You can collect "collectables" like in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Collecting is now easier, because when you go to Quick Play, you will see 2 circles under the picture of the particular mission. If you see yellow circles, it means you collected a collectable in that level. *You can now use all a tank's features; moving, machine gun, and the main cannon. However, when using the main cannon on a tank, it will have a "swing effect" making it hard to shoot. *Easy mode in Mobilize is like playing Hard in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). *Unlike Call of Duty 4, you now use similar explosives like the ones in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) instead of C4. *The game itself now has reloading animations. Some, however, like the MG4 do not have a complete reloading animation; you do not see yourself putting on the belt. *In multiplayer mode, there is no longer any laptops to show enemy positions like in Call of Duty 4. *Your allies will not die if a grenade is throw at them. They only react to flashbangs, and will blindly shoot everywhere slowly. *You can now use your knife and slash multiple times on an enemy. One slash with a knife will take less than 0.5 seconds. *Sniper Rifles are now harder to use, for everytime you shoot, it will swing up, and back down. *Your allies are a little bit glitched in one of the levels in the game. At one point of time, you will see your allie strangly kneeling infront of your other allie's pelvis. *You can now play the mini-games in the game in the Extras section of the menu after you have completed campaign mode *You can no longer use your own weapons to kill the person who is on an emplacement. You would have to either blind the person with a flashbang, or the best way is to call an air strike. *The game its self can be quite unrealistic at some points in the game. For example, a truck with an emplacement comes by and you hide behind something. Suddenly, you see a pile of RPG7s lying on the ground. You then use them to shoot at the truck. *When you use the hazmat robot it goes sideways when it is not supposed to since it is on two wheels. *This game slowly follows Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in different ways. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2